


I'll miss you (and I wish you were here)

by eenimeeniminimo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Family, Death, Family, Ghostbur, Grief/Mourning, He's not actually dead, Misunderstandings, but they think he is, phantommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eenimeeniminimo/pseuds/eenimeeniminimo
Summary: when ghostbur visits Tommy in logstedshire he can instantly tell that something is wrong. a deep eerie feeling settles in his stomach and he feels a deep cold in his spirit.ghosts shouldn't feel the cold.(a destroyed home and no Tommy leads to misundertandings that will break already broken people)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 314





	I'll miss you (and I wish you were here)

**Author's Note:**

> if any of the creators are uncomfortable with this it'll be taken down right away!
> 
> inspired by the ending of Tommy's most recent stream! 
> 
> [spoilers if you haven't watched that yet!]

when ghostbur returns to logstedshire a strange eerie feeling settles in his stomach.

whilst nothing seems out of the ordinary, ghostbur can't help but shiver as the cold wind whistles past the ear.

he frowns.

ghosts don't feel the cold.

"Tommy?" he called out gently. when no voice replied his frown deepened and he tried again. "Tommy? are you there?"

Ghostbur clenched the cornflower in his translucent hand. he needed to give Tommy some blue, he'd been looking down and worn recently.

still, the only replies to his calls were the gentle voices of whispering trees reaching out into the still air.

the eerie feeling in the ghosts empty stomach only grew and he couldn't help as a feeling of creeping panic grew inside his throat.

it wasn't like Tommy to ignore his calls.

the boy was a natural extrovert and usually came running over at any sign of interaction.

heading deeper into logstedshire, ghostburs feeling of panic burst as he saw the main building of the sight. the campsight he had build for Tommy. it had been completely destroyed.

all that was left of the cheery, log campsite was a few spare logs and and stripped path leading up to it.

ghostbur brought a shaking hand up to his mouth and dropped the cornflower he was holding.

it couldn't be.

not-

not Tommy.

holding in a panicked breath ghostbur clenched his eyes closed, flickered and disappeared.

when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw were the bright concerned eyes of tubbo staring back at him.

"hello? ghostbur?" tubbo asked slowly, a confused tone painting his voice.

"have you seen Tommy?" the ghost asked frantically, gripping tubbos shoulders tightly. (he ignored how his hands slipped through the solid flesh.)

"what's going on?" tubbo asked, a frown painting his face.

"HAVE YOU SEEN TOMMY!?" the ghostbur asked again, his undead breaths coming quick and fast and his panic only rising. 

tubbo flinched slightly and looked down, avoiding the ghosts eyes.

"I- I haven't, not since-"

"what's going on?" a familiar voice called from behind tubbo, "what's all this about?" philza had a bemused expression on his face as he quickly made his way over to the pair. 

"its- it's" the ghost couldn't get his words out fast enough. he could feel the world around him flickering and fading as his body began shaking involuntarily.

"hey, hey, calm down mate." philza voice was soft and soothing, "tell us what's going on." his eyes were gentle and confused.

"it's Tommy I-" ghostbur paused again and reached a hand up, anxiously yanking at the hair on his head. "I can't find him anywhere. I cant- I cant-" he could feel his body flickering again and his eyes swung between philza and tubbo begging them to understand.

tubbos eyes were wide as he peered intently at the ghost.

"what do you mean you can't find him?" tubbo tried to keep his voice calm and firm but he couldn't hide the gentle tremble that belayed his true emotions.

"I can't I-" ghostbur yanked at his hair again, beginning himself to just talk clearly, to explain. "I went to logstedshire to visit Tommy. he's been sad recently, you know. but he-" the ghost paused and went still, "when I got there it seemed fine but then. but then I saw the campsite and- oh, the campsite. it was destroyed. it-" a choked sob cut him off. his throat felt thick and tight.

"what do you mean destroyed?" philza asked, his tone dark and deadly. 

"it was gone." the ghost answered quickly, "there was nothing there but rubble. not his discs, not his cow, not even his favourite prime log. it was all gone." the area went silent. 

so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"destroyed but that- but that doesn't mean Tommy's, oh god that doesn't mean that hes- he's not, oh god." tubbo brought a shaking hand to his mouth and his voice trembled. the ghost could see small tears prick at the cornerof the young president's eyes.

"Could you not find him?" philza asked somewhat desperately, "did you make sure to check everywhere? did you see anything that might have shown that hes- are you sure he didn't just leave?" philza eyes were wild and dark, a deep set blackness within them.

the ghost shook his head, voice too tight for words.

the ghost could see the moment that philza crumpled, his eyes falling dull and his body going still as he clenched his hands into fists.

"What about his ghost? I mean if you didn't see a ghost that means he's okay right?" tubbo asked, desperate, dying hope clinging to his every word.

"I- I'm not sure-" the ghost started, hugging himself.

"Please!" tubbo begged, interupting him, "please check. please!" 

"okay..." ghostbur closed his eyes tight, counted for a few moments and slowly reached out, widening what he could see. a cold, slimy feeling travelled down his back.

he hated this.

but for Tommy? anything

when he opened his eyes he could see a shadowy version of the the normal world. 

"Tommy?" he called out. his voice echoed across the dark faded realm. around him he could hear the harsh whispers of past spirits.

but no Tommy.

he could feel relief beginning to rise within him.

"Tommy?" he repeated, half heartedly. it was likely that Tommy wasn't here, that he'd overreacted, that Tommy was safe-

ghostbur paused as a flash of blond caught his gaze.

his heart caught in his throat and, frozen, he could only watch as a shadow like figure of tommyinnit floated past.

this Tommy was not quite the one that Wilbur remembered. his gaze was much brighter and surer and he looked much younger then Wilbur last remembered, his hair fluffier and brighter and nasty eye bags gone.

he looked...

_peaceful_.

ghostbur gasped and opened his eyes to the concerned gazes of philza and tubbo.

"well?" tubbo asked, eyes full of hope, hope that began to fade as the ghost simply sat and shook, unable to respond.

Tommy was-

"oh." tubbo said, his voice barely a whisper before he fell to the ground beside the ghost. "oh." he repeated, tears falling down his face. "Tommy..." he said, in shock, his voice broken.

philza on the other hand, stayed standing. he was still and frozen as he stared unseeing into the distance.

as tubbo broke into loud sobs behind him, he clenched his fist.

an image of a green being flashed before his eyes and deep hot anger burning, blazing in his chest.

"that bastard." he whispered, chuckling darkly.

he was going to make dream pay, if it was last thing he'd do.

but first-

but first.

he looked at the wide, cold, starry sky.

but first he needed to mourn the life lost.

there would be time to fight but-

but not now.

not now.

walking to tubbos side philza draped an arm over the trembling boy and stared blankly into the uncaring sky.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so explanation:
> 
> basically I head canon that they think Tommy is dead when he really just left. 
> 
> and about the ghost:  
> when Tommy decided to leave logstedshire behind and focus on defeating dream he left a shadow of himself behind (like a snapshot of his memories) and that's what ghostbur saw and thought was his ghost.
> 
> hope that makes sense! >:D


End file.
